Maybe I Can Get Him Back
by lunalovegood134
Summary: Brianna 'Bree' Valentino, a normally happy, carefree, rebellious jokester has a broken heart. Who broke it? Why, Fred Weasley of course. The only thing that keeps her from breaking down? Writing songs about it. Will the others be able to guess who her ex is? Will Bree and Fred get back together by the end of the week like George thinks? Well I'm not telling you! Read the story.
1. When You're Gone

Maybe I Can Get Him Back

Chapter 1

xXx

_Fred Weasley X OC_

xXx

**A/N: ****Hey guys! Yes, I'm back with a story! Now, I know what you're going to say: "why start a new one when you have like ten left to continue!?" Well, I've been thinking about doing this one for a REALLY long time and I have chapters prewritten. Also, I got a new phone, which means my prewritten chapters won't get deleted again :p so anyways... I took this idea from an amazing story by Anna Louisa called 'Seven Songs to Change His Mind.' Except I'll be using Avril Lavigne songs instead of Taylor Swift. I suggest you guys go read that as its an amazing story with a Ginny X Harry pairing. So without further ado...**

**xXx**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything in this story. The characters belong to the lovely J.K Rowling, the songs, and lyrics belong to the amazing Avril Lavigne, and the idea belongs to the brilliant Anna Louisa. The only thing I own is my own character Brianna 'Bree' Valentino. Hope you like it! **

**xXx**

_Bree sat in __the living room of the Burrow, lightly strumming her guitar and singing quietly under her breath. In the middle of the room, on the coffee table, Harry and Ron, watched by Hermione, were playing a game of Wizards chess. Ginny was sitting in a comfy arm chair, quietly reading a book and glancing up at the boys game every so often. Just then, the twins walked into the room, identical grins on their faces. Looking up, Bree's baby blue eyes lingered on Fred for a moment as she bit her lip before she quickly glanced at George. "Whatcha' doing?" George asked as he plopped down beside Bree, Fred following suit, though sitting beside George. "Nothing, just playing my guitar." She replied, looking away as she started to strum it again. _

_Bree's hair had fallen over her face, this week she had __chosen a light blue hairstyle, falling in small curls down her back. "Well what are you singing then?" Ginny asked, closing her book and setting it down. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked up as well, losing interest in the game. With small distraction, no one noticed as Fred and George slipped quietly out of the room. "Nothing." Bree answered, looking up at Ginny. "Oh come on Bree, we know you were singing something over there." Ron commented. Just then, a bang was heard in the other room and the five teenagers jumped. "Where's-" Bree started, but then fell silent as she noticed the twins trying to sneak back into the room out of the corner of her eye. She turned and glared at them, the twins freezing with identical deer-in-a-headlight looks on their faces. _

_"What the bloody hell were you __two doing?" Bree asked. Her eyes widened when she saw the black, leather bound book in Fred's hand. "Where did you find that?" Storming over to them, Bree ripped the book out of Fred's hand with a growl. "Well you didn't hide it very well Bumblebee." Fred replied, a smirk on his face as he used the nickname he had given her in Bree's 2rd year. "Didn't hide it well?" She asked angrily, sitting down on the couch again and hiding the book from their view. "It was hidden behind a bunch of your fathers muggle things in a cabinet." _

_George shrugged slightly at Bree's comment. "Hidden well, not hidden well, same thing." He said, backing away slightly as Bree glared at him with a look that almost beath Mrs. Weasley's. "What were you singing Bree? Maybe you could sing it to us." Hermione said, trying to ease the tension in the room. "Its depressing." Bree replied, turning to look at Hermione. "Its about my ex." "You mean Seamus?" Harry asked, a confused look on his face. "Didn't __**you **__break up with __**him**__?" Bree sighed and picked up her guitar. "No, not Seamus, someone else." Ron looked slightly mad at Bree's response. "Someone else?" He asked as Fred and George sat down. "Who?" Crossing her arms across her chest stubbornly, Bree glared at Ron. "I'm not telling you, we decided to keep it secret so that no one would bug us about it." Ginny had gotten up and sat down beside Bree, her eyes wide in a sort of puppy dog pout. "Please sing it Bree? Please?" She asked. _

_Bree looked away, sighing as she picked up her guitar. "Fine. But only because you know I can't refuse that look Ginny." The red-head in question grinned, cossing her legs on the couch. Ginny proceded to pick up a video camera that lay on a side table. It was a light powder green colour and belonged to Bree. She liked to record special moments and things in her life. "Thanks Gin." Bree said, grinning at her. She had taught all of the weasley children how to use the camera, and of course she had taught Mr. Weasley, not trusting him with it after he almost dropped it in a pitcher of lemonade. Ginny pressed record and smiled.. "What's it called?" Ron asked. With a small smile, Bree started to strum her guitar. _

_"When __You're Gone." She said quietly, starting to sing. _

_**"**__**I always needed time on my own**_

_**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**_

_**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**_

_**And the bed where you lie is made up on your side"**_

_Fred frowned slightly. Bree had needed him that much? Ever since he had met Bree in her first year, his 3rd, she had always been the kind of girl who didn't want any help. Whenever she was hurt, she would keep it to herself, wanting to prove that she could do things on her own. _

_**"**__**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**_

_**Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it OK**_

_**I miss you"**_

_Ron had a scrowl on his face as Bree sang. The girl was just as much a sister as Ginny and Hermione, and he and his brothers were __very protective of the three girls. "Sounds like this guy really hurt you Bree." He commented. "Who is he?" Bree glared at him as he asked the question again. "Like I said, I'm not telling you." With that, she started playing again, Ginny zooming in a bit on Bree's face._

_**"**__**I've never felt this way before**_

_**Everything that I do reminds me of you**_

_**And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor**_

_**And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do**_

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**_

_**Do you see how much I need you right now"**_

_By now, Bree had tears in her eyes. Fred wanted so much to get up, sit beside her, and hold her while she cried. __George, who was the only one who had known about their relationship, watched on silently. Seeing the sad look in Fred's eyes, he grinned slightly. 'At this rate, they'll be back together by the end of the week.' He thought._

_**"**__**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it OK**_

_**I miss you**_

_**We were made for each other**_

_**Out here forever**_

_**I know we were, yeah**_

_**All I ever wanted was for you to know**_

_**Everything I do, I give my heart and soul**_

_**I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me, yeah"**_

_'I do know.' Fred thought, staring at Bree. He felt terrible for breaking up with her. __'I'm sorry.' He added silently as a tear slid down Bree's face. _

_**"**__**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it OK**_

_**I miss you**__**"**_

_"There, are you happy now?" Bree asked as she set down her guitar. "Wait, you didn't tell us who it was!" Harry cried when Bree started to stand up. "That's because I'm not telling you." Hermione thought for a moment. "Wait, what if we guess who it is?" Bree looked at Hermione with a confused look.__ Ginny turned the camera towards Hermione. "And how would you do that?" A smile was on Hermione's face. She loved explaining things to people. "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley won't be back untill next week, right? So, you could sing maybe two songs a day untill we think we've figured it out. If we don't get it, than you tell us who it is on the last day." Bree thought for a moment before a wide smile appeared on her face. "Alright then. And how about on the last day, I have him come here and I sing the last song to him?" There were nods of approvement all around the room and Bree sat back down. _

_Ginny turned the camera on Bree again.__ "So I guess that means I owe you guys another song then." She said, opening her book. "This one makes me smile." _

_**xXx**_

**A/N: yep, I left a cliffie for you guys haha. So, try to guess in the reveiws what the next song is, I wonder in you can, I left a hint in the stooooryyyy. Well, bye bye! See ya' next time! ****Oh, and by the way, I thought I would let you guys know that you'll learn more about Bree in another story that I'm working on. **


	2. Smile

Maybe I Can Get Him Back

Chapter 2

xXx

_Fred Weasley X OC_

xXx

**A/N: RAWR! Haha, hi guys here's the next chapter! Congrats to anyone who guessed the song right! It's Smile, in case you didn't know. Also, I don't feel like writing anymore about the camera, but don't forget about it, as it may be important in my main story or in an AU story (still with Bree of course :p) by the way, guess what! Its my birthday! I'm officially 15 years old guys! 15! Anyways, onto the story, hope you enjoy! :D **

xXx

Recap: _"So I guess that means I owe you guys another song then." She said, opening her book. "This one makes me smile."_

xXx

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything in this story. The characters belong to the lovely J.K Rowling, the songs, and lyrics belong to the amazing Avril Lavigne, and the idea belongs to the brilliant Anna Louisa. The only thing I own is my own character Brianna 'Bree' Valentino. Hope you like it! **

xXx

_Waiting for everyone to get settled, Bree had a wide smile on her face. "I wrote this while we were dating." She explained. "This one has a bit of swearing in it by the way." She looked pointedly at Fred, who grinned and pointed his wand at Bree's guitar, turning it into an electric one. He stood and took the guitar from her, beginning to play. _

_**"You know that I'm a crazy b*tch**_

_**I do what I want when I feel like it**_

_**All I wanna do is lose control**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**But you don't really give a sh*t**_

_**You go with it, go with it, go with it.**_

_**'Cause you're f*cking crazy rock'n'roll"**_

_The room was silent as Fred played and Bree sang. She had a smirk on her face as she did actions to match the words. This was a huge change from the last song, and everyone else preferred it. _

_**"Yo-u said "Hey,**_

_**What's your name?"**_

_**It took one look**_

_**And now we're not the same**_

_**Yeah you said "Hey."**_

_**And since that day**_

_**You stole my heart**_

_**And you're the one to blame**_

_**(Yeah)**_

_**And that's why I smile**_

_**It's been a while**_

_**Since every day and everything has**_

_**Felt this right**_

_**And now you turn it all around**_

_**And suddenly you're all I need**_

_**The reason why I-I-I**_

_**I smi-i-ile"**_

_Bree spun around at the line 'And now you turn it all around.' She giggled quietly as she fell into Fred's side, a small blush brushed across her pale, slightly freckled cheeks. _

_**"Last night I blacked out I think**_

_**What did you, what did you put in my drink?**_

_**I remember making out and then, oh, oh**_

_**I woke up with a new tattoo**_

_**Your name was on me and my name was on you**_

_**I would do it all over again"**_

_"Woah, woah, woah!" Ron said, glaring at Bree now. "What Ron?" She asked innocently. "You have a tattoo!" Hermione cried before Ron could. A sigh escaped Bree and she nodded. "Yep, near the end of 4th year, after Gryffindor beat Slytherin in Quiditch." Why didn't you tell us!? Let us see it then," Harry said. "Harry." Bree started, rolling her eyes. "Like I say in the song, his name is on me. I can't show it to you until I reveal who it is." _

_Fred smiled slightly, glancing down at his own glamored wrist for a moment. That had been a fun night for all of them. He loved the tattoos that they had spelled onto each other, swearing to never get rid of them, no matter what. "Anyways." Fred started, grinning. "Can we continue? We don't got all day, its Bumblebee's turn to make supper tonight." Bree rolled her eyes at him. "Oh shut up." She said as she started to sing again. _

_**"Yo-u said "Hey,**_

_**What's your name?"**_

_**It took one look**_

_**And now we're not the same**_

_**Yeah you said "Hey."**_

_**And since that day**_

_**You stole my heart**_

_**And you're the one to blame**_

_**(Yeah)**_

_**And that's why I smile**_

_**It's been a while**_

_**Since every day and everything has**_

_**Felt this right**_

_**And now you turn it all around**_

_**And suddenly you're all I need**_

_**The reason why I-I-I**_

_**I smi-i-ile**_

_**The reason why I-I-I**_

_**I smi-i-ile"**_

_"You were really happy with him, weren't you?" Ginny asked, smiling slightly at her. "Of course I was, I just wish I could have kept him a bit longer." Bree replied quietly. _

_**"You know that I'm a crazy b*tch**_

_**I do what I want when I feel like it**_

_**All I wanna do is lose control**_

_**You know that I'm a crazy b*tch**_

_**I do what I want when I feel like it**_

_**All I wanna do is lose control"**_

_"It's true." Fred and George said together. "Excuse me?" Bree turned around to look at the twins, eyebrow raised and hands on her hips. "You are crazy." George said, grinning at her. "I know, that's why I put it in the song Georgie, do try to keep up won't you?" The others started to laugh as Bree smirked and started to sing again. _

_**"(Yeah)**_

_**And that's why I smile**_

_**It's been a while**_

_**Since every day and everything has**_

_**Felt this right**_

_**And now you turn it all around**_

_**And suddenly you're all I need**_

_**The reason why I-I-I**_

_**I smi-i-ile**_

_**(The reason) The reason why I-I-I**_

_**I smi-i-ile**_

_**The reason why I-I-I**_

_**I smi-i-ile"**_

_"Well, that's it for today I guess." Bree said, taking her guitar from Fred after he transfigured it back. "I liked that song better than the last one." Ginny commented. "The last one was really sad." Hermione added. "I know, I like this song much better as well. "Can you at least tell us where this tattoo is?" Ron asked, arms crossed as he stared at Bree. "Its on our wrists Ron, calm down." She replied, eyes rolling once more. "I won't calm down! You got drunk and got a tattoo! What else have you done with this guy!?" Bree glared at Ron, her eyes now crossed over her chest. "Ron, I'm sorry, but I didn't realize that you were my father. I've already gotten a stupid lecture from him about it and I don't need one from you as well." Ron sat there silently, staring up at Bree with a shocked expression._

_"He actually lectured you?" Fred asked from behind Bree. They all knew that Bree's parents hadn't cared about her ever since she had been sorted into Gryffindor. They thought that she was a disappointment because she hung out with 'blood-traitors and mud-bloods' instead of with the Pure-bloods that they thought highly of. "Only about how 'a respectable Pure-blood witch' shouldn't be going out getting tattoos and acting like a wild animal." Bree growled angrily, her grip on her guitar tightening. "Now, if you excuse me, I have supper to make." With that, Bree spun around and stormed out of the room. "Ow!" Ron cried when the twins both gave him a smack up side the back of the head. "Good going." They said together, glaring at him. "What d'ya mean 'good going?" Ron asked angrily. "You are an idiot." Fred replied, leaving the room. _

_"You really are." George added quietly. "What did I do!" Ron asked. "You should know." George stood and left the room. Ron looked at Harry, Hermione, and Ginny with a confused look. They stayed silent and Ron looked away. _

_xXx_

_The next day, they all gathered in the living room once more. Ron had realized what he had done and had apologized over supper. "Alright then. I think I'll be doing three songs today." Bree said as she walked into the room with a grin on her face. "Three?" George asked, watching as Bree, who today had dirty blonde hair with green highlights and side bangs that covered her eyes a bit, as she handed the guitar to Fred. "Yep." She replied with a giggle as she settled inbetween the twins. "This first one isn't about my recent ex, its about Seamus." A mischivious grin was on Fred's face as he once again transfigured the guitar. "I'm a bit of a drama queen in this one." She said, smirking as she stood and started to sing, Fred starting to play the guitar._


	3. The Best Damn Thing

Maybe I Can Get Him Back

Chapter 3

xXx

_Fred Weasley X OC_

xXx

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything in this story. The characters belong to the lovely J.K Rowling, the songs, and lyrics belong to the amazing Avril Lavigne, and the idea belongs to the brilliant Anna Louisa. The only thing I own is my own character Brianna 'Bree' Valentino.**

xXx

_Recap:"This first one isn't about my recent ex, its about Seamus." A mischievous grin was on Fred's face as he once again transfigured the guitar. "I'm a bit of a drama queen in this one." She said, smirking as she stood and started to sing, Fred starting to play the guitar._

_xXx _

_**A/N: so, hello! Yep, author here haha :D so, first off, I'd like to thank you guys for the follows and favorites. But I have just a little, itty bitty favor to ask of you guys... Maybe can get a review or two? Maybe some song suggestions? It would help a lot guys and I promise, I will NOT take chapters hostage if I don't get reviews, its just that I'd like to know what you guys (2 people) like about it, and if you have suggestions since I'm running out of ideas. So anyways, I hope you enjoy the story! Until next week! :D**_

_xXx_

_**"Let me hear you say hey hey hey**_

_**Alright**_

_**Now let me hear you say hey hey ho**_

_**I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door**_

_**even though I told him yesterday and the day before**_

_**I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab**_

_**And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad"**_

_Bree's voice had a sort of pouty tone to it, which made the others laugh. "He was that bad?" George asked with a grin. Bree nodded in response. "I swear, like every time we went out I had to pay. But oh well." She smirked at them and continued._

_**"Where are the hopes, where are the dreams**_

_**My Cinderella story scene**_

_**When do you think they'll finally see**_

_**That you're not not not gonna get any better**_

_**You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never**_

_**Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me**_

_**We're not the same**_

_**And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle**_

_**You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal**_

_**Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen**_

_**I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen"**_

_'You sure are.' Fred thought with a smirk. Bree smirked her self. She jumped when ever she repeated a word and danced around. She was having fun with this song. _

_**"Alright, alright**_

_**Yeah**_

_**I hate it when a guy doesn't understand**_

_**Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand**_

_**I hate it when they go out, and we stay in**_

_**And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends"**_

_At the 'certain time of month' line, Hermione and Ginny burst into a fit of giggles, Hermione almost dropping the camera. They immediately fell silent at the last line though. "He did what!?" George, Ron, and Harry all cried angrily. "He cheated on you with his ex?" Ginny asked, her face slightly red. "Why didn't you tell us this?" Bree shrugged slightly, biting her lip. "It doesn't matter, I'm not still with him am I?" She asked. George leaned towards Harry and Ron. "Remind me of this later." He said quietly as Bree started to sing again. _

_**"I found my hopes, I found my dreams**_

_**My Cinderella story scene**_

_**Now everybody's gonna see**_

_**That you're not not not gonna get any better**_

_**You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never**_

_**Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me**_

_**We're not the same**_

_**And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle**_

_**You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal**_

_**Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen**_

_**I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen**_

_**Give me an A (always give me what I want)**_

_**Give me a V (be very very good to me)**_

_**R (are you gonna treat me right)**_

_**I (I can put up a fight)**_

_**Give me an L (let me hear you scream loud)"**_

_"Avril?" Hermione asked, turning the camera from Fred to Bree. "Yep. I consider it sort of like a stage name." She explained. "Avril means April in french, and I was born in April so that's what I went with." Hermione nodded with s thoughtful look on her face. "That's actually pretty smart." She said, smiling at Bree. "I know Hermione, just because I don't pay attention during classes doesn't mean I'm not smart." Hermione stared at Bree, not sure if she was joking or not. "Don't worry, I'm kidding." _

_**"One, two, three, four**_

_**Where are the hopes, where are the dreams**_

_**My Cinderella story scene**_

_**When do you think they'll finally see**_

_**That you're not not not gonna get any better**_

_**You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never**_

_**Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me**_

_**We're not the same**_

_**And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle**_

_**You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal**_

_**Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen**_

_**I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen**_

_**Let me hear you say hey hey hey**_

_**Alright**_

_**Now let me hear you say hey hey ho**_

_**Hey hey hey**_

_**Hey hey hey**_

_**Hey hey hey**_

_**I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen"**_

_At the last line, Bree crossed her arms, a smug grin on her face. The room burst into applause and Bree bowed, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. "Thank you, thank you." She said jokingly. "I can't believe Seamus did that." Harry said, shaking his head slightly. "Yeah, and I thought he was a good guy." Ron added. "Well, not everything is how it seems, now is it?" Bree replied. "Anyways, it doesn't matter, we aren't together any longer and I've gotten over it." Fred smirked at Bree's comment adding, "and I've already dealt with the git." The others stared at Fred. "Alright then." Bree started. "Time to continue with our regularly scheduled programme." They turned to look at Bree again as she smiled. "He made me trust again." She whispered, taking the guitar from Fred. _


	4. Naked

Maybe I Can Get Him Back

Chapter 4

xXx

_Fred Weasley X OC_

xXx

**A/N: yes, I know, this one is short, but hey, I gave you guys a really sweet flashback sooooo, yeah.**

xXx

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything in this story. The characters belong to the lovely J.K Rowling, the songs, and lyrics belong to the amazing Avril Lavigne, and the idea belongs to the brilliant Anna Louisa. The only thing I own is my own character Brianna 'Bree' Valentino. Hope you like it! **

xXx

_Recap: "I can't believe Seamus did that." Harry said, shaking his head slightly. "Yeah, and I thought he was a good guy." Ron added. / "Alright then." Bree started. "Time to continue with our regularly scheduled programme." They turned to look at Bree again as she smiled. "He made me trust again." She whispered, taking the guitar from Fred. _

_xXx _

_"This one is called Naked." Bree said, smiling slightly at them. _

**"I wake up in the morning**

**Put on my face**

**The one that's gonna get me**

**Through another day**

**Doesn't really matter**

**How I feel inside**

**'Cause life is like a game sometimes**

**But then you came around me**

**The walls just disappeared**

**Nothing to surround me**

**And keep me from my fears**

**I'm unprotected**

**See how I've opened up**

**Oh, you've made me trust"**

_Hermione zoomed the camera in on Bree's face, which had a wide smile. Fred, who was sitting behind Hermione and the others with George, was watching Bree intently. Bree had never really opened up very much until her third year, which was when Fred had invited her to the Burrow for the first time. When she had told him about her parents one night in the Summer, Fred had known that Bree trusted him._

_Flashback:_

They hadn't been able to sleep that night, and had both snuck out of their rooms to get a drink, only to run into each other. Fred had decided to show Bree the small lake that was a few miles away from the Burrow. Only he knew that it was there, he had never even told George, as it was where he would go to cool off in those rare times they would fight.

He and Bree had ended up laying near the water in the softest patch of grass they could find, staring up at the stars and talking. "I sometimes feel like my parents favor the others over me." Fred had whispered, not looking at Bree. "I mean, I know that mum and dad love me, I really do, but sometimes its kind of hard to believe." Bree glanced at him for a moment before sitting up. "Fred." She started, staring at him for a moment. "They don't favor your brothers over you." She said, smiling at him. "Sure they don't approve of you and George's joke shop idea, but they still love you no matter what." Fred smiled at her and sat up as well.

Biting her lip, Bree looked at Fred for a moment before looking out at the lake. "My parents don't really care for me much." She said quietly. "They never did. I turned out a huge dissapointment to them." Fred was staring at her silently. "Doesn't matter I guess, they weren't really around that often in the first place. They left all of that up to our house elves." She turned to look at Fred, a small smile on her face. "Never told this to anybody before." He noticed the tears in Bree's eyes and smiled at her softly. "Hey, you don't have to worry about that, you've got us Weasley's, there's enough of us to be with you all the time. Even enough to annoy 'ya." Bree giggled. "Thanks Fred." She replied, leaning into him.

_Fred smiled as this memory came back to him. He felt terrible now for breaking up with Bree. She had trusted him so much, and he probably ruined that trust. 'I'm sorry.' He thought._

**"Because I've never felt like this before**

**I'm naked**

**Around you**

**Does it show?**

**You see right through me**

**And I can't hide**

**I'm naked**

**Around you**

**And it feels so right"**

_"Wow." Ginny commented quietly. "You really did love this guy, don't you?" She added, looking Bree. "Yeah, I really do." She replied, not even bothering to say did. Bree couldn't lie to herself, even if it had hurt when Fred had broken up with her. She still loved him, sure, she had gone through the different stages of a breakup. Sadness, denial, anger, regret, confusion, even hatred for Fred, but she still loved him, he was, at least she believed, her soul-mate. Nothing would change that. She continued to sing again, smile still on her face. _

**"I'm trying to remember**

**Why I was afraid**

**To be myself and let the**

**Covers fall away**

**I guess I never had someone like you**

**To help me, to help me fit**

**In my skin"**

_This was one of the most honest lines in the song. Bree had never really been her real self untill her fourth year, which was when she started to chage her hair a lot (something she had always wanted to do), and started to be a bit more of a rebel. 'I don't know why I didn't do it sooner,' she thought. Bree had never felt comftorable in her skin. Sure, people would say that it was normal for a girl of her age, but that wasn't true. It wasn't true because Bree hadn't ever felt comftorable in her life. Never thought of her self as anything other then the child her parents didn't want. But that was before she had someone like Fred. Someone she could talk to, tell everything to, and she had. _

**"I never felt like this before**

**I'm naked**

**Around you**

**Does it show?**

**You see right through me**

**And I can't hide**

**I'm naked**

**Around you**

**And it feels so right**

**I'm naked**

**Oh oh yeah**

**Does it show?**

**Yeah, I'm naked**

**Oh oh, yeah yeah**

**I'm so naked around you**

**And I can't hide**

**You're gonna (you're gonna) see right through, baby**

**you're gonna see right through,**

**i'm so naked around you,**

**and i can't hide,**

**you're gonna see right through, baby""**

_There were claps once again throughout the room. "That was a really sweet one." Hermione commented. Bree smiled at her and nodded. "Thanks 'Mione." She replied gratefully. "So one more song I guess." Bree added, thinking for a moment. "He's the only one I'd be with untill the end." She said, starting to play her guitar. _


	5. Fall to Pieces

Maybe I Can Get Him Back

Chapter 5

xXx

_Fred Weasley X OC_

xXx

A/N: I'd like to thank Breem Weasley for my first review on this story! Thank you so much! And I'll for sure use your suggestions at some point

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything in this story. The characters belong to the lovely J.K Rowling, the songs, and lyrics belong to the amazing Avril Lavigne, and the idea belongs to the brilliant Anna Louisa. The only thing I own is my own character Brianna 'Bree' Valentino. Hope you like it! **

xXx

_Recap: Bree couldn't lie to herself, even if it had hurt when Fred had broken up with her. She still loved him/ "So one more song I guess." Bree added, thinking for a moment. "He's the only one I'd be with unroll the end." She said, starting to play her guitar. _

_xXx_

"Its called Fall to Pieces." She added.

_**"I looked away**_

_**Then I look back at you**_

_**You try to say**_

_**The things that you can't undo**_

_**If I had my way**_

_**I'd never get over you**_

_**Today's the day**_

_**I pray that we make it through**_

_**Make it through the fall**_

_**Make it through it all**_

_**And I don't wanna fall to pieces**_

_**I just want to sit and stare at you**_

_**I don't want to talk about it**_

_**And I don't want a conversation**_

_**I just want to cry in front of you**_

_**I don't want to talk about it**_

_**Cuz I'm in Love With you"**_

_Bree glance at Fred, wondering if he knew what she was singing about. He nodded slightly at her, as if he had read her mind. She was singing about her 5th year. Bree had returned from her first detention with Umbridge at 1:00 am to find Fred waiting for her. She had had tears streaming down her face as she sat down beside him, holding her bleeding hand up to her chest. She had stared at him for a moment before leaning against him, another tear slipping down her cheek. "I don't want to talk about it." Bree had said quietly. _

_**"You're the only one,**_

_**I'd be with till the end**_

_**When I come undone**_

_**You bring me back again**_

_**Back under the stars**_

_**Back into your arms"**_

_A smile was on Bree's face now. No matter what had happened, Bree had ended up back in Fred's arms every time. She noticed that Ginny had leaned into Harry with a smile on her face, Harry putting an arm around her hesitantly. _

_**"And I don't wanna fall to pieces**_

_**I just want to sit and stare at you**_

_**I don't want to talk about it**_

_**And I don't want a conversation**_

_**I just want to cry in front of you**_

_**I don't want to talk about it**_

_**Cuz I'm in Love With you**_

_**Wanna know who you are**_

_**Wanna know where to start**_

_**I wanna know what this means**_

_**Wanna know how you feel**_

_**Wanna know what is real**_

_**I wanna know everything, everything**_

_**And I don't wanna fall to pieces**_

_**I just want to sit and stare at you**_

_**I don't want to talk about it**_

_**And I don't want a conversation**_

_**I just want to cry in front of you**_

_**I don't want to talk about it**_

_**And I don't wanna fall to pieces**_

_**I just want to sit and stare at you**_

_**I don't want to talk about it**_

_**And I don't want a conversation**_

_**I just want to cry in front of you**_

_**I don't want to talk about it**_

_**Cuz I'm in Love With you**_

_**I'm in love with you**_

_**Cuz i'm in love with you**_

_**I'm in love with you**_

_**I'm in love with you"**_

'I'm in love with you.' Fred thought, clapping along with the others when Bree finished singing. He stood then, a grin on his face. "That was fun. But I think its _our turn to make supper, isn't it Gred?" He asked, looking at his twin. "I believe it is Forge." George replied, smirking. As they walked into the kitchen, George glanced at Fred, quickly looking away when he looked back. "What?" Fred asked, pulling out his wand and waving it. "It's just, you know, Bree." George replied, waving his wand as well before sitting down at the table. "What about Bree?" He received a knowing grin as he sat down as well. "You still love her. And don't try to say you don't." He said, cutting off Fred when he tried to protest. For once, George was serious, this was a very rare thing for either of the Weasley twins to be. He continued, staring Fred staright in the eye. "Fred, I know you're just trying to keep her safe, but it's not going to help. She's still going to be a target." Fred sighed and looked away, waving his wand again to stir the soup. "You don't know that George. It could give her a bit of-" "protection?" Fred looked at him, a sad look on his face. _

_"You have to listen to me Fred. Her parents __**know **__that she's our friend. They've practically dis-owned her, to them, she's just as much a blood-traitor as Sirius was to his mother and our family is to them!" Fred's face was a bit red now as he stared at the table. "It won't matter if you two aren't together any more, its not going to stop them from hurting her! If anything, you're hurting her right now." "Stop." George fell silent at the harsh tone of Fred's voice. Her had never heard it before in his twins voice and it came as a shock. "I know I'm hurting her, it hurts me too George, but if there is something, even just something small, that I can do to keep her even the tiniest bit safe, I'm sure as hell going to do it." His voice had lost the harsh tone and was now full of despiration. Had he really made the right choice in breaking up with Bree? "Listen," George started quietly, glancing at the food and flicking his wand to stop the stove. _

_"I know you think you're helping her, but really, it's not. I know you don't want to hear it, but you two can't not be together, you guys need each other." Fred had gone silent during George's speech, a frown on his face. "And quiet frankly, I need my best friends back." With that, George waved his wand and the food started to float towards the table, which had set itself thanks to Fred. "Think about it." He said quietly, leaving the room to call every one for supper._


	6. Take Me Away

Maybe I Can Get Him Back

Chapter 6

xXx

_Fred Weasley X OC_

xXx

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything in this story. The characters belong to the lovely J.K Rowling, the songs, and lyrics belong to the amazing Avril Lavigne, and the idea belongs to the brilliant Anna Louisa. The only thing I own is my own character Brianna 'Bree' Valentino. Hope you like it! **

xXx

_Recap: "I know you think you're helping her, but really, it's not. I know you don't want to hear it, but you two can't not be together, you guys need each other."/ "And quiet frankly, I need my best friends back." With that, George waved his wand and the food started to float towards the table, which had set itself thanks to Fred. "Think about it."_

_xXx_

_"Well then," Bree stated, sighing as she sat down beside Fred the next day. "I guess its time for another, huh?" She asked, smiling. "How about someone else chooses this time?" Bree added, throwing the book at Ron, who just missed it and got hit in the side of the head. "Ow." He said sarcastically, glaring at Bree. Picking up the book, he flipped through it, stopping at a page some where in the middle. He handed it back to Bree, who smiled slightly. "Alright. This ones called Take Me Away."_

_**"I cannot find a way to describe it**_

_**It's there inside; all I do is hide**_

_**I wish that it would just go away**_

_**What would you do, you do, if you knew**_

_**What would you do"**_

_The room was silent as they stared at Bree. What on Earth was she singing about this time? What was she hiding that they didn't know about? Slowly, Fred put an arm over her shoulders, causing Bree to stiffen for a moment before she smiled. He knew what she meant when she sang about wanting it to go away. She had written this part in her 2nd year, before Fred knew anything about her parents coldness towards her. _

_**"All the pain I thought I knew**_

_**All the thoughts lead back to you **_

_**Back to what was never said**_

_**Back and forth inside my head**_

_**I can't handle this confusion**_

_**I'm unable; come and take me away**_

_**I feel like I am all alone**_

_**All by myself I need to get around this**_

_**My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you**_

_**If I show you, I don't think you'd understand**_

_**Cause no one understands"**_

_5th year is when she decided to continue this song. Her parents had forced her to end all connection with the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione. She had been cold to Fred, but he had still been waiting for her after detention with Umbridge, ready to hold her while she cried. But the next day, when the tears were gone, she was cold once again, every time she insulted him, she hoped that he wasn't hurt by her words, that he would still be waiting for her late at night. _

_She couldn't tell him why she did this, he wouldn't understand. He would ask why she was taking orders from her parents all of a sudden. _

_**"All the pain I thought I knew**_

_**All the thoughts lead back to you **_

_**Back to what was never said**_

_**Back and forth inside my head**_

_**I can't handle this confusion**_

_**I'm unable; come and take me away**_

_**I'm going nowhere (on and on and)**_

_**I'm getting nowhere (on and on and on)**_

_**Take me away**_

_**I'm going nowhere (on and off and off and on)**_

_**(and off and on)**_

_**All the pain I thought I knew**_

_**All the thoughts lead back to you **_

_**Back to what was never said**_

_**Back and forth inside my head**_

_**I can't handle this confusion**_

_**I'm unable; come and take me away"**_

_Fred stared at Bree, a frown on his face. He would take her away from it if he could, but he couldn't, and she knew that. He squeezed her shoulders slightly, giving her a reassuring smile when she looked at him. No one commented on their behaviour, this was normal. _

_The twins had always done this, drapping their arms comfortingly over Bree's shoulders when she was upset, or just whenever they felt like it. They treated Hermione this way too, but more so with Bree, since Hermione would murder them if they did it to her to often. _

_**Take me away**_

_**Break me away**_

_**Take me away"**_

_Bree smiled as she finished, throwing the book at Harry who caught it easily. "Seeker's reflexes." He commented, grinning at her. "Choose a song Mr. Harry Potter." Bree said, smiling at him. "Any song you wish!" She added jokingly. "Alright then." Harry said, flipping slowly through the book, stopping a few times to read some lyrics. "Think you could you hurry it along Harry? Doesn't take you five years to pick a bloody song." Ginny said, a bit impatiant to hear the next one. _

_"Ok, got one." He handed the book back to Bree, who immediatly had a huge grin on her face. She laughed softly and stood, handing the guitar to Fred. "I don't think we'll ever change." She said, shaking her head slightly as Fred began to play. _


	7. Here's To Never Growing Up

Maybe I Can Get Him Back

Chapter 7

xXx

_Fred Weasley X OC_

xXx

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything in this story. The characters belong to the lovely J.K Rowling, the songs, and lyrics belong to the amazing Avril Lavigne, and the idea belongs to the brilliant Anna Louisa. The only thing I own is my own character Brianna 'Bree' Valentino. Hope you like it! **

xXx

_Recap: She laughed softly and stood, handing the guitar to Fred. "I don't think we'll ever change." She said, shaking her head slightly as Fred began to play. _

_xXx_

_**"Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs**_

_**With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love**_

_**I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk**_

_**Singing here's to never growing up**_

_Ron scowled slightly, catching Bree's attention. "Oh, I'm sorry, do you not like my song, Ron?" She asked, smirking at him. "No, its just I don't like the idea of you getting drunk with this guy." Bree rolled her eyes at him, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately, and shook her head. "Ron, its not like we did anything."_

_"What about getting a tattoo? You did that didn't you?" He asked, glancing at Bree's glamored wrist. "Stop being so bloody protective! That's not your job Ron!" Bree snapped, starting to sing again before more could be said. _

_**"Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend**_

_**For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change**_

_**Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock**_

_**We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change"**_

_"So that's where you used to go almost every weekend." Hermione said, watching Bree. She nodded at Hermione, grinning at her. Almost every weekend at half past ten she, the twins, and Lee would get as much fire whiskey as they could trick the house elves in to giving them and would make their way down to the RoR and just hang out. _

_Fred smiled at Bree, thinking of the same thing that she was. They had always done it, George, Lee, and himself. In Bree's 3rd year, they decided to introduce her to their tradition, which she thought was a brilliant idea as soon as they suggested it._

_**"Say, won't you say forever stay**_

_**If you stay forever hey**_

_**We can stay forever young**_

_**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs**_

_**With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love**_

_**I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk**_

_**Singing, here's to never growing up**_

_**We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my a**!"**_

_**I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that**_

_**When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups**_

_**Singing, here's to never growing up"**_

_A grin was on both of the twins faces. They had done a toast to never growing up. This was obviously what Bree was singing about. _

_**"Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**_

_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**_

_**We live like rock stars, dance on every bar**_

_**This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change (hell no!)**_

_**They say just grow up, but they don't know us**_

_**We don't give a f*ck, and we're never gonna change"**_

_This brought back memories. Last summer, Fred and Bree had snuck out to the village, bottles of fire whiskey in their hands. Halfway to the village, they ditched the empty bottles, buying muggle whiskey once the got there. There was a time where they had gotten much to drunk and ended up dancing and singing on the bar, literally up on the pub tables. Obviously they had been kicked out of the pub, laughing as the pub owner kicked them out, still clutching to about 4 more bottles of whiskey. _

_They had gotten home to find a red faced Molly Weasley, screaming her head off at them. "Why can't the two of you grow up!?" She had asked angrily. Bree just biting her lip, looking slightly sick and ignoring the shocked looks from the rest of the Weasley's as Mrs. Weasley shooed the two up the stairs. When they stopped in front of Bree's room, they looked at each other and had grinned the best they could. "Let's never change Freddie." Bree whispered, smiling as he kissed her. "Of course Bumblebee." He replied, ruffling her green hair and lightly kissing her before continuing up to his and George's bedroom. "And don't come back down until your sober!" Mrs. Weasley had yelled at them from downstairs. _

_**"Say, won't you say forever stay**_

_**If you stay forever hey**_

_**We can stay forever young**_

_**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs**_

_**With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love**_

_**I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk**_

_**Singing, here's to never growing up**_

_**We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my a**!"**_

_**I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that**_

_**When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups**_

_**Singing, here's to never growing up**_

_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**_

_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**_

_**Say, won't you say forever stay**_

_**If you stay forever hey**_

_**We can stay forever young**_

_**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs**_

_**With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love**_

_**I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk**_

_**Singing, here's to never growing up**_

_**We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my a**!"**_

_**I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that**_

_**When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups**_

_**Singing, here's to never growing up**_

_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**_

_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, (yeah raise your glass and say) here's to never growing up**_

_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, (da de da de da) here's to never growing up (no we're never growing up)**_

_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up"**_

_There were claps all around the room, and an extra two from the door way. Everyone turned and was surprised to find Bill and Fluer standing at the door. "What are you doing here?" Ginny asked as she stood and made her way towards them, hugging Bill. _

_"Well, the wedding is going to be here, isn't it Gin?" He asked, smiling at his sister. "Yeah, but you weren't supposed to be here until the end of the week." Ron commented, nodding at Fluer. "Ve decided to come early." She said, sitting down on the couch. "Now vhat eez 'appening 'ere?" She added, smiling as Bill sat beside her. "We're trying to guess who Bree's ex is." Harry explained, turning to Hermione to go into details. "Bree is going to sing two songs every day until Mr. And Mrs. Weasley get back. On the last day, she's going to have him come here and sing him the final song." "Oh, so that's why she's singing her precious songs to you guys." Bill said, grinning at them. Bree stuck her tounge out jokingly at the eldest Weasley. "My made me." She said, pretending to pout. _

_"Alright then, how many have you sung so far?" Bree thought for a second. "I think I've sung seven songs so far. And I guess we can do another today." She passed the book to Fluer, smiling at her. "Pick one out." It took a few moments for Bree to show the older girl which songs she had already sung before Fluer chose one out. "'Ow about zese one?" Bree nodded, taking the book from her. "Alright then." She sighed, biting her bottom lip. "I know he didn't mean to make me feel this way." She muttered._


	8. Everybody Hurts

Maybe I Can Get Him Back

Chapter 8

xXx

_Fred Weasley X OC_

xXx

**A/N: see if you can catch my Starkid reference in here :p**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything in this story. The characters belong to the lovely J.K Rowling, the songs, and lyrics belong to the amazing Avril Lavigne, and the idea belongs to the brilliant Anna Louisa. The only thing I own is my own character Brianna 'Bree' Valentino. Hope you like it! **

**xXx**

_Recap: Everyone turned and was surprised to find Bill and Fluer standing at the door./It took a few moments for Bree to show the older girl which songs she had already sung before Fluer chose one out. "'Ow about zese one?" Bree nodded, taking the book from her. "Alright then." She sighed, biting her bottom lip. "I know he didn't mean to make me feel this way." She muttered._

_xXx_

_"This ones called Everybody Hurts" she added, starting to play, not sitting back down this time._

_**"Don't know, don't know if I can do this on my own**_

_**Why do you have to leave me?**_

_**It seems I'm losing something deep inside of me**_

_**Hold on onto me"**_

_Bree glanced at Fred for a moment as she sang, a sad smile on her face before quickly averting her eyes and looking ahead of her instead. She didn't want them to know yet, not until the end of the week. But at times while she sang, she would find that her gaze wandered towards Fred. And this song just made her want to sing it to him, to stand in front of him and make everything the way it used to be. But not yet, later. _

_What Bree didn't know was that Hermione suddenly sat up straight, a wide grin on her face. "I know who it is!" She said happily, her grin growing. "W-what?" Bree asked, staring at her with wide eyes. "I know who it is!" Hermione replied, crossing her arms and looking very smug. "Don't tell them." Bree begged, desperation in her voice. "I know, I'll let them figure it out themselves. Merlin, its so obvious, why didn't I realize it before?" Bree sighed at the question and continued singing, shooting Ron a glare when he opened his mouth which immediately made him shut it again._

_**"Now I see, now I see**_

_**Everybody hurts some days**_

_**It's okay to be afraid**_

_**Everybody hurts, everybody screams**_

_**Everybody feels this way and it's okay**_

_**Ladadadada, it's okay**_

_**It feels like nothing really matters anymore**_

_**When you're gone, I can't breathe**_

_**And I know you never meant to make me feel this way**_

_**This can't be happening"**_

_Fred had a pained look on his face, not caring if the others saw. He was hurting her, George had been right. He wasn't helping her, he wasn't lessening any chances of her being killed. He knew that after they broke up, Bree had become withdrawn from everyone, avoiding Harry, Ron, and Hermione and acting as if she hadn't heard them when they spoke to her. It was because of him, he knew that and he felt terrible. 'I have to apologize, I have to get her back.' He thought, composing himself so that his face didn't give away his emotions. _

_**"Now I see (now I see), now I see**_

_**Everybody hurts some days**_

_**It's okay to be afraid**_

_**Everybody hurts, everybody screams**_

_**Everybody feels this way and it's okay**_

_**Ladadadada it's okay**_

_**Lalalala**_

_**So many questions, so much on my mind**_

_**So many answers I can't find**_

_**I wish I could turn back the time**_

_**I wonder why"**_

_"So you can be safe." Fred muttered under his breath, staring intently at her. "But it isn't doing any good." He added, muttering again. Hermione glanced at Fred, noticing his muttering and frowing slightly. Why had he broken up with her anyways? _

_**"Everybody hurts some days (some days)**_

_**Everybody hurts some days (some days)**_

_**Everybody hurts some days (some days)**_

_**It's okay to be afraid (I'm afraid)**_

_**Everybody hurts, everybody screams**_

_**Everybody feels this way and it's okay**_

_**Ladadadada it's okay**_

_**Lalalalala it's okay**_

_**Everybody hurts some days**_

_**(Some days)**_

_**It's okay to be afraid**_

_**(I'm afraid)**_

_**Everybody hurts some days**_

_**Yeah, we all feel pain (It's okay)**_

_**Everybody feels this way**_

_**But it'll be okay (some days)**_

_**Can't somebody take me away**_

_**To a better place?**_

_**Everybody feels this way**_

_**(Ahhhh-ahhhh-ahhhh-ahhhh-ahhhh-ahhhh-ahhhh-ahhhh-a hhhh)**_

_**Ladadada it's okay**_

_**Lalalala, it's okay**_

_**Ladadada it's okay**_

_**Lalalala, it's okay"**_

_Every one smiled sadly at Bree, clapping as they watched a tear roll slowly down the metamorphmagus' face. "Ok, I think its time to stop now." Bill said, standing up. "Fluer and I'll make dinner." Hermione immediately jumped up. "No! Its my turn tonight." She said, smiling. "You can make dinner tomorrow. If you'd like though" receiving a nod, Hermione left t the room. Slowly, everyone started to leave until it was just Bree and Fred left in the living room. _

_Bree made herself keep her eyes on the fire, not looking at Fred. "Bree I-" "don't." She cut him off, turning to look at him. "Don't say anything." Another tear slid down her cheek and she stood to leave. She almost got to the door when Fred grabbed her wrist and turned her to look at him. "Bree, please, listen to me." He begged. She sighed and pulled her wrist out of Fred's hand, going back to her seat and sitting down. Fred closed the door and waved his wand, casting a silencing spell on the door. _

_"I'm sorry." He said quietly, turning to look at her. "Are you really Fred?" She snapped, turning to glare at him. "Yes Bree! I am!" He cried, glaring right back at her. "Then why did you do it?" There was silence as they stared at each other. "I told you, to protect you Bree. If he finds out we were together, he'll kill yo-" "I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was dating Harry." She hissed, turning away from him. Fred stared at her for a moment, not understanding what she had just stated. "What?" He finally asked, jumping back when Bree whirled around, wand out now. "I said I didn't know you were Harry Fricken' Potter, Fred!" She snarled, stepping forward. "I don't need your bloody protection! I can handle myself Fred, and I don't care if you don't believe that." She had backed him up against the wall now, wand inches away from his face as she stared up at him._

_"B-Bre-" "Shut up!" She cried, eyes narrowed slightly. "Just shut up and sit down!" Fred immediately fell silent, taking a seat on the couch where she had pointed. As soon as he was sitting down, Bree started to play, still glaring at him. "Its called Push." She added, not taking her eyes off of him._


	9. Push

Maybe I Can Get Him Back

Chapter 9

xXx

_Fred Weasley X OC_

xXx

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything in this story. The characters belong to the lovely J.K Rowling, the songs, and lyrics belong to the amazing Avril Lavigne, and the idea belongs to the brilliant Anna Louisa. The only thing I own is my own character Brianna 'Bree' Valentino. Hope you like it! **

**xXx**

_Recap: "B-Bre-" "Shut up!" She cried, eyes narrowed slightly. "Just shut up and sit down!" Fred immediately fell silent, taking a seat on the couch where she had pointed. As soon as he was sitting down, Bree started to play, still glaring at him. "Its called Push." She added, not taking her eyes off of him._

_xXx_

_**"I'm seeing too much of you lately**_

_**And you're starting to get on my nerves**_

_**This is exactly what happened last time**_

_**And it's not what we deserve**_

_**It's a waste of my time lately**_

_**And I'm running out of words"**_

_Fred stared at her with a surprised look on his face. Was he really starting to get on her nerves? They really hadn't seen each other that much this summer, Bree had avoided him a lot. Bree stared at him for a moment before turning around, her back to him._

_**"If it's really meant to be**_

_**Then you can find a way to see"**_

_At this, Bree turned around, glaring at him for a moment as she sang. _

_**"That maybe you should just shut up**_

_**Even when it gets tough**_

_**Baby 'cause this is love.**_

_**And you know when push comes to shove**_

_**It's gonna take the both of us**_

_**Baby, this is love**_

_**Baby, this is love**_

_**Love, love, love"**_

_"I'll shut up." He muttered under his breath. She was right. He couldn't just leave her right when things were getting tough and say that he was trying to protect her! It was insane, he was insane if he thought that was a good excuse._

_**"It's really great to be with you**_

_**This is how I could spend my life**_

_**But I'm capable of taking care of myself**_

_**So if you f*ck this up then go take a hike**_

_**It's a waste of my time shaking**_

_**I'm not going out to search"**_

_At this point, Fred stood up, walking towards her as she walked towards him. Bree stared up at Fred as they moved closer, her eyes soft. "Bree, I won't f*ck up." He whispered while she sang. He knew she could take care of herself, he had seen it before. She was independent, and never put herself first. Bree had gone with Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville to the Department of mysteries. She had been hurt, badly, and yet she acted as if she wasn't, making sure the others were alright before she passed out, weak from loss of blood. She could take care of her self, she didn't need him to protect her._

_**"If it's really meant to be**_

_**Then you could find a way to see**_

_**And maybe you should just shut up**_

_**Even when it gets tough**_

_**Baby 'cause this is love.**_

_**And you know when push comes to shove**_

_**It's gonna take the both of us**_

_**Baby, this is love**_

_**Baby, this is love**_

_**You and me**_

_**We can both start over**_

_**Just the two of us**_

_**We can get a little closer"**_

_Bree stopped playing, waving her wand so that the guitar would play its self as she set it down. They got closer to each other, Fred putting his hands on her waist, and Bree throwing her arms around his neck. They could start over, they didn't have to hurt so badly._

_**"So follow me**_

_**Honestly**_

_**And you will see, yeah**_

_**Maybe you should just shut up**_

_**Even when it gets tough**_

_**Baby 'cause this is love.**_

_**And you know when push comes to shove**_

_**It's gonna take the both of us**_

_**Baby, this is love**_

_**Baby, this is love**_

_**Maybe you should just shut up**_

_**Even when it gets tough**_

_**Baby 'cause this is love.**_

_**And you know when push comes to shove**_

_**It's gonna take the both of us**_

_**Baby, this is love**_

_**Baby, this is love**_

_**Love, love, love"**_

_Fred leaned down and kissed her softly as she finished singing, pulling her closer. They pulled away and a moment later Fred felt something smack him hard across the face. "How dare you!?" Bree shrieked, backing away from him quickly. Fred stumbled back slightly, surprised by the force of the smack. "Bree, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He said, stepping towards her. He stopped when Bree shook her head quickly, tears in her eyes. Her hair was jet black, much like Harry's, then red, then orange, then pink, then back to black, and Fred knew he had done something terribly wrong. When she was upset or hurt, Bree had no control over her hair color. "Bree, please, listen to me." He whispered, taking another step forward. _

_Bree bit her lip and slowly sat down on the couch. As soon as she was settled, Fred sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He paced back and forth for a moment, muttering under his breath before finally stopping and turning to look at her. "Alright," he started, grabbing a chair and pulling it forwards so that he was sitting directly in front of Bree. "I know what I said alright? I know, but, I can't stand seeing you like this and knowing its my fault Bree." He looking down and took her hands in his, staring at them for a moment before looking at her again. "I'm not helping anything, I'm just hurting you, an I'm sorry Bree, I'm sorry." _

_She stared at him in shock for a moment. Bree had never heard him apologize before. "I-its fine." She replied quietly, starting to stand up again. "No, Bree, it isn't fine." Fred commented, staring at her with such seriousness that Bree immediately sat back down. "Bree, I love you, I love you so much and I don't want to hurt you anymore. Please forgive me?" Bree smiled slightly. "Of course Freddie." She whispered, leaning forwards and kissing him._


	10. Goodbye Lullabye

Maybe I Can Get Him Back

Chapter 10

xXx

_Fred Weasley X OC_

xXx

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything in this story. The characters belong to the lovely J.K Rowling, the songs, and lyrics belong to the amazing Avril Lavigne, and the idea belongs to the brilliant Anna Louisa. The only thing I own is my own character Brianna 'Bree' Valentino. Hope you like it! **

**xXx**

_Recap: "Bree, I love you, I love you so much and I don't want to hurt you anymore. Please forgive me?" Bree smiled slightly. "Of course Freddie." She whispered, leaning forwards and kissing him._

xXx

_The next day, everyone filed into the room, Bree in between the twins. As everyone sat, she threw the book at Bill, grinning at him. "Don't mess this up, this choice could determine your future." She joked, sitting down on the floor, guitar in her lap, and watching as he flipped through the book. "Here." He said, handing it back. "Ok, this ones called Goodbye." Bree said, biting her lip as she started to play, smiling slightly as she glanced at Fred. _

_**"Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye my love**_

_**I can't hide, can't hide, can't hide what has come"**_

_She had written this song just the night before. After they had made up, Fred had asked her if she really had to go back to Hogwarts. She had replied with a blunt 'yes,' biting her lip as he stared at her with so much worry. "We can't hide it, the lists that they sent out remember? Ginny's going back too, we'll be fine." Fred had sighed in response, telling her to try to bring her temper down a bit and to watch her tounge, they would surely have Death Eaters at Hogwarts this year. "Just know what you're getting yourself into Bree." He had added as Bree left the room._

_**"I have to go**_

_**I have to go**_

_**I have to go**_

_**And leave you alone**_

_**But always know**_

_**Always know**_

_**Always know that I love you so**_

_**I love you so**_

_**I love you so, oh**_

_**Goodbye brown eyes**_

_**Goodbye for now**_

_**Goodbye sunshine**_

_**Take care of yourself"**_

_Ginny smiled slightly, glancing at Fred and then Bree, then back to Fred. It was so obvious as to who she was singing about. The boys could be so dense sometimes. But then again, she had probably been a bit dense herself, as she hadn't realized it until now._

_**"I have to go**_

_**I have to go**_

_**I have to go**_

_**And leave you alone**_

_**But always know**_

_**Always know**_

_**Always know that I love you so**_

_**I love you so, oh**_

_**I love you so, oh**_

_**La lullaby**_

_**Distract me with your eyes**_

_**La lullaby"**_

_Bree decided to glance at Fred at that moment and she froze. He had done exactly what the song had said, distracted her with his eyes. She stared at him for a moment longer before shaking her head and quickly continuing to sing, hoping that at least the boys were as dense as she thought. _

_It was Fluer's turn to smile now. Bree had frozen for almost a minuet, staring straight at Fred, and him staring back at her. "I know who 'eet 'iz" she said, ignoring Bill's pleas for her to tell him. "You 'vill 'ave to wait." Fluer said, smiling at Bree, who was now blushing furiously. Had she really made it so obvious? Clearly she had if 3 people had already figured it out. She pushed her hair out of her face before she continued singing after giving Fluer a grateful smile for not telling._

_**"La lullaby**_

_**Help me sleep tonight**_

_**La lullaby**_

_**(La lullaby, la lullaby)**_

_**I have to go (goodbye)**_

_**I have to go (lullaby)**_

_**I have to go (goodbye)**_

_**And leave you alone**_

_**But always know (goodbye)**_

_**Always know (brown eyes)**_

_**Always know (goodbye)**_

_**That I love you so**_

_**I love you so (goodbye lullaby)**_

_**I love you so, oh (goodbye)**_

_**I love you so (goodbye brown eyes)**_

_**I love you so (goodbye)**_

_**I love you so**_

_**I love you so**_

_**Goodbye brown eyes**_

_**Goodbye my love"**_

_She held the last note, staring at the fire before she finally stopped singing, smiling sadly at everyone. It was silent for a few minuets as they let the song sink in. "Alright then, my turn?" Hermione asked, smiling as Bree handed the book over. "How about this one?" Hermione asked, earning a wide grin from Bree when she saw what song she had choosen. "I think this is one of my favorites, it tells him why." Bree said, smiling as she started to play._


	11. I Love You

Maybe I Can Get Him Back

Chapter 10

xXx

_Fred Weasley X OC_

xXx

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything in this story. The characters belong to the lovely J.K Rowling, the songs, and lyrics belong to the amazing Avril Lavigne, and the idea belongs to the brilliant Anna Louisa. The only thing I own is my own character Brianna 'Bree' Valentino. Hope you like it! **

**xXx**

_Recap: "How about this one?" Hermione asked, earning a wide grin from Bree when she saw what song she had chosen. "I think this is one of my favorites, it tells him why." Bree said, smiling as she started to play._

xXx

_"It's called I Love You." She said, starting to sing._

**"La la**

**La la la la**

**La la**

**La la la**

**I like your smile**

**I like your vibe**

**I like your style**

**But that's not why I love you"**

_Fred grinned at Bree as he watched her, Bree giving him a cheeky grin back. She loved that trademark 'Weasley Grin' that almost always seemed to be on his face. Bree's hair turned a light red without her noticing it, she continued to sing as the others stared at her hair. They had never seen it this color before, and Bree's hair usually changed to match her mood._

**"And I, I like the way**

**You're such a star**

**But that's not why I love you**

**Hey**

**Do you feel, do you feel me?**

**Do you feel what I feel, too?**

**Do you need, do you need me?**

**Do you need me?**

**You're so beautiful**

**But that's not why I love you"**

_Bree had a small smile on her face at this. He really was beautiful, everything about him was. Though Bree knew how he hated when she called him beautiful. "Men aren't beautiful!" He would saw, ruffling her hair as she smirked at him. "But you are." She would reply just before Fred leaned down and kissed her._

**I'm not sure you know**

**That the reason I love you is you**

**Being you**

**Just you**

**Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through**

**And that's why I love you"**

_She loved it when it was just the two of them. When it was just her with Fred. Not her with Fred and George. Sure, she loved George almost as much as she loved Fred (George as a brother of course), but it was nice when it was just Fred, and not the packaged deal all the time. She loved every little thing they had been through together, weather it be good or bad, she loved it._

**"La la**

**La la la la**

**La la**

**La la la**

**I like the way you misbehave**

**When we get wasted**

**But that's not why I love you**

**And how you keep your cool**

**When I am complicated**

**But that's not why I love you"**

_"When you get wasted." Ron growled, crossing his arms and glaring at Bree. "I swear to Merlin Ron! Stop acting like an over protective older brother. We haven't done anything bad." Harry grinned at Bree's comment. "The way he misbehaves?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Bree sighed and looked at Harry. "He doesn't misbehave like __that __Harry." She said, starting to sing again. "I think I might know who it is." Harry mumbled to himself, glancing at Fred who was watching Bree with a lovestruck look on his face. _

**"Hey**

**Do you feel, do you feel me?**

**Do you feel what I feel, too?**

**Do you need, do you need me?**

**Do you need me?"**

_'I do.' Fred thought, a small smile on his face as Bree sat down on the couch beside him. 'I really do need you.' He added in his mind, throwing an arm over Bree as she sang._

**"You're so beautiful**

**But that's not why I love you**

**And I'm not sure you know**

**That the reason I love you is you**

**Being you**

**Just you**

**Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through**

**And that's why I love you**

**Yeah - Oh.**

**Oh.**

**Even though we didn't make it through**

**I am always here for you**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah"**

_The room was silent for a moment before Bree shrugged and kept singing, smiling as she did. That line wasn't relevant anymore, as they were together again. _

**"You're so beautiful**

**But that's not why I love you**

**I'm not sure you know**

**That the reason I love you is you**

**Being you**

**Just you**

**Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through**

**And that's why I love you**

**La la**

**La la la la (oh oh)**

**La la**

**La la la (That's why I love you)**

**La la**

**La la la la (oh oh)**

**La la**

**La la la (That's why I love you)"**

_"Alright then, that's it for today." Bree said, a smile on her face. "But-" Ron started, immediately closing his mouth when Bree held up her hand. "We agreed on two songs Ron, and I did 3 songs two times." She said this stubbornly, crossing her arms. Ron sighed in response, standing up. "Fine." He said, leaving the room, Harry and Hermione following after him. Bree was quiet for a moment, staring at the door with a confused look on her face. "OK then?" She said, standing up. _

_"Bree?" Fleur asked, standing up as well. "Yeah?" "Vill you come to ze kitchen wiv me?" Bree nodded and followed after Fleur, wondering if she was going to ask her if her guess was right. "I vas just vondering if you could sing for our vedding?" Fluer asked, smiling at her when she saw the surprise on Bree's face. "O-of course I will." She said, grinning slightly. "Also, I vant eet to be a surprize. So please, don't tell anyone." "Sure." Bree replied, smiling at her. "Merci." Fleur replied, starting on dinner. "Votre accueil." Bree replied, smirking at the look on Fleur's face. "You speak zee language?" Bree nodded slightly. "Well, guess I'll go work on that song now." She said, leaving the kitchen quickly._

_When she got upstairs, Bree immediately headed towards the twins room, grinning as she stepped inside. "What'd Fleur want?" George asked, looking up at her from his seat on the bottom bunk of his bed. "She asked me to write and sing a song at the wedding." Bree replied, sitting down beside him. "Time to get the creative juices flowing, and that only happens with a bit of pranking, any suggestions?" Fred asked, hanging his head upside down from the top bunk. "I dunno, I'm not really in the pranking mood today." At those words, Fred flipped off the top bunk and fell to the ground, staring at her with a shocked look. "Bree, you sure you're feeling alright?" George asked, putting his hand up to her forehead as if checking for a temperature. "Oh shut up will 'ya." She snapped, grinning as she pushed his hand away. "Anyways, I think I'm gunna go work on that song now, see 'ya at dinner." Bree added, standing and walking out of the room, grin on her face. _


	12. Girlfriend

Maybe I Can Get Him Back

Chapter 12

xXx

_Fred Weasley X OC_

xXx

**A/N: Meg Luna Lovegood Carstairs, of course I'll be showing the wedding! Though it won't be an Avril song, neither will her last song. I hope you don't mind haha.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything in this story. The characters belong to the lovely J.K Rowling, the songs, and lyrics belong to the amazing Avril Lavigne, and the idea belongs to the brilliant Anna Louisa. The only thing I own is my own character Brianna 'Bree' Valentino. Hope you like it! **

**xXx**

_Recap: "Alright then, that's it for today." Bree said, a smile on her face. "But-" Ron started, immediately closing his mouth when Bree held up her hand. "We agreed on two songs Ron, and I did 3 songs two times." She said this stubbornly, crossing her arms./"I vas just vondering if you could sing for our vedding?" Fluer asked, smiling at her when she saw the surprise on Bree's face. "O-of course I will." She said, grinning slightly. "Merci." Fleur replied, starting on dinner./ "Anyways, I think I'm gonna go work on that song now, see 'ya at dinner." Bree added, standing and walking out of the room, grin on her face. _

xXx

_Once again, the Burrow's living room was filled with the five teenagers, though this time there was an additional two with them. "Ok, who wants to pick this ti- Fred!" Bree cried as Fred jumped up and snatched the book away from her with a cheeky grin. "Its my turn, its the rules." He joked, sticking his tounge out at her before flipping quickly through the pages. Finally, he stopped on one, grinning as he handed it back to her. "M'Lady." He joked, winking at her and laughing as Bree playfully whacked him upside the head. "Alright, this ones called Girlfriend." There was a sly smirk on her face as she changed her guitar to an electric one, morphing her hair to the way it was around the time she had wrote the song, her natural blonde, but with a pink highlight on both sides. _

_**"Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I don**__**'**__**t like your girlfriend!**_

_**No way! No way!**_

_**I think you need a new one**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I could be your girlfriend**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I know that you like me**_

_**No way! No way!**_

_**I know it's not a secret**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I want to be your girlfriend"**_

_There was silence as Bree sang. This was a huge difference to a lot of the other songs she had sung over the week. _

_**"You**__**'**__**re so fine**_

_**I want you mine**_

_**You**__**'**__**re so delicious**_

_**I think about you all the time**_

_**You**__**'**__**re so addictive**_

_**Don**__**'**__**t you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?**_

_**Don**__**'**__**t pretend I think you know I**__**'**__**m damn precious**_

_**And Hell Yeah**_

_**I**__**'**__**m the motherf*cking princess**_

_**I can tell you like me too and you know I**__**'**__**m right"**_

_"Bree?" Harry asked, staring at her with his mouth hanging open. "Harry, don't leave your mouth open, you might catch flys." Bree said, grinning at him. "What do you mean by "your so addictive"?" He asked, ignoring her comment on his mouth. "And the things you could do to him 'feel alright'?" Bill asked, eyebrows raised. Bree just shrugged and grinned at them, continuing to sing._

_"__**She**__**'**__**s like so whatever**_

_**You could do so much better**_

_**I think we should get together now**_

_**And that**__**'**__**s what everyone**__**'**__**s talking about!"**_

_Fred and George held back their laughter, watching Bree with huge grins on their faces. So this was what she thought of Angelina. Fred stood as Bree handed him guitar and he started playing for her as Bree danced around the room, smirks on their faces._

_**"Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I don**__**'**__**t like your girlfriend!**_

_**No way! No way!**_

_**I think you need a new one**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I could be your girlfriend**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I know that you like me**_

_**No way! No way!**_

_**You know it**__**'**__**s not a secret**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I want to be your girlfriend**_

_**I can see the way, I see the way you look at me**_

_**And even when you look away I know you think of me**_

_**I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)**_

_**So come over here, tell me what I want to hear**_

_**Better yet make your girlfriend disappear**_

_**I don**__**'**__**t want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)"**_

_"So I'm guessing this guy dated someone you hate?" Harry asked, staring at Bree with a raised eyebrow. "Harry! Of course I don't hate her! How could you even think such a thing!" She cried dramatically putting a hand over her heart, grinning at him. "But, this song makes it sound like you hate her." Harry received an eye roll from Bree. "Of course I don't hate A- I mean, her." She cut herself off just before saying Angelina's name. That wouldn't be very helpful in keeping the secret now would it? "I was just kind of upset at the time of writing this." With that, she continued singing, not feeling like letting another hint slip._

_**"'Cause, she**__**'**__**s like so whatever**_

_**You could do so much better**_

_**I think we should get together now**_

_**And that**__**'**__**s what everyone**__**'**__**s talking about!**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I don**__**'**__**t like your girlfriend!**_

_**No way! No way!**_

_**I think you need a new one**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I could be your girlfriend**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I know that you like me**_

_**No way! No way!**_

_**You know it**__**'**__**s not a secret**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I want to be your girlfriend**_

_**In a second you**__**'**__**ll be wrapped around my finger**_

_**'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better**_

_**There**__**'**__**s no other**_

_**So when's it gonna sink in?**_

_**She**__**'**__**s so stupid**_

_**What the hell were you thinking?!**_

_**In a second you**__**'**__**ll be wrapped around my finger**_

_**'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better**_

_**There**__**'**__**s no other**_

_**So when's it gonna sink in?**_

_**She**__**'**__**s so stupid**_

_**What the hell were you thinking?!"**_

_Fred grinned at this line. She really did have him wrapped around her finger didn't she? It didn't really matter to him, he had always been wrapped around her finger, and honestly, he wouldn't want it any other way. "Woah, I think your going a bit far calling her stupid Bree." George said with a smirk. "Oh come on Georgie, I know that, I was just a bit jealous I guess." Bree mumbled the last part of her sentence, looking away with slightly pink cheeks. "I'm sorry, did the great Brianna Valentino just say she was jealous?" Fred said, his voice full of mock surprise. "First of all __**Freddie boy,**__" Bree started, glaring daggers at him as her face turned a bit redder. "Don't you ever call me Brianna again or you will be sorry, second, yes, I was jealous! I'm human! I have feelings too 'ya know." Fred lifted up his hands as if he were surrendering. "All right, all right, just don't hit me again." He joked, starting to play again._

_**"Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I don**__**'**__**t like your girlfriend!**_

_**No way! No way!**_

_**I think you need a new one**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I could be your girlfriend**_

_**No way! No way!**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I know that you like me**_

_**No way! No way!**_

_**You know it**__**'**__**s not a secret**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I want to be your girlfriend**_

_**No way! No way!**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I don**__**'**__**t like your girlfriend!**_

_**No way! No way!**_

_**I think you need a new one**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I could be your girlfriend**_

_**No way! No way!**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I know that you like me**_

_**No way! No way!**_

_**You know it**__**'**__**s not a secret**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I want to be your girlfriend**_

_**No way! No way!**_

_**Hey! Hey!"**_

Bree ended the song with a smirk on her face as she landed in a seat beside Fred. "Alright, anyone else going to grab my book from me before I fin-" Bree let out a sigh as Ginny jumped up and grabbed the book, grinning at her. "Thanks a lot Gin." She added sarcastically, rolling her eyes as the younger with flipped her off with a smirk. "No problem Bree." She said, throwing the book at her. "How about that one?" Bree glanced at the title and bit her lip slightly. "Sure." Bree stood and waved her wand, a piano appearing in the middle of the room. With a small smile, Bree sat on the bench and started to play after whispering, "so much for that happy ending."


	13. Happy Ending

Maybe I Can Get Him Back

Chapter 13

xXx

_Fred Weasley X OC_

xXx

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything in this story. The characters belong to the lovely J.K Rowling, the songs, and lyrics belong to the amazing Avril Lavigne, and the idea belongs to the brilliant Anna Louisa. The only thing I own is my own character Brianna 'Bree' Valentino. Hope you like it! **

**xXx**

_Recap: _ "How about that one?" Bree glanced at the title and bit her lip slightly. "Sure." Bree stood and waved her wand, a piano appearing in the middle of the room. With a small smile, Bree sat on the bench and started to play after whispering, "so much for that happy ending."

xXx

_**"So much for my happy ending**_

_**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**_

_**Let's talk this over**_

_**It's not like we're dead"**_

_Bree stared infront of her with a sad smile before glancing down at the keys again._

_**"Was it something I did?**_

_**Was it something You said?**_

_**Don't leave me hanging**_

_**In a city so dead**_

_**Held up so high**_

_**On such a breakable thread"**_

_"What the bloody hell is wrong with this guy?" Bill asked angrily when he saw the sadness on Bree's face. She was practiclly an honary sister to the Weasley's just as much as Hermione was. "And it doesn't matter what happened, it wasn't your fault, it was his." He added. Bree smiled slightly at him, shaking her head slightly. "Thanks Bill." She replied, starting to sing again._

_**"You were all the things I thought I knew**_

_**And I thought we could be**_

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted**_

_**We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it**_

_**And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away**_

_**All this time you were pretending**_

_**So much for my happy ending**_

_**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**_

_**You've got your dumb friends**_

_**I know what they say**_

_**They tell you I'm difficult**_

_**But so are they**_

_**But they don't know me**_

_**Do they even know you?**_

_**All the things you hide from me**_

_**All the sh*t that you do"**_

_Fred and George glanced at eachother at this. How did she know that people said that? After a perticualy hard game, Bree had been a bit stressed and had snapped at the twins, who, making things worse without realising it, had snapped back. That had ended in a yelling match and Bree finally turning on her heel and storming out and back to the castle, giving a first year a murderous glare when he got in her way. "She's difficult, mate." Oliver Wood had said with a small grin. "Don't know how you can hang out with her." _

_**"You were all the things I thought I knew**_

_**And I thought we could be**_

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted**_

_**We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it**_

_**And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away**_

_**All this time you were pretending**_

_**So much for my happy ending**_

_**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**_

_**It's nice to know that you were there**_

_**Thanks for acting like you cared**_

_**And making me feel like I was the only one**_

_**It's nice to know we had it all**_

_**Thanks for watching as I fall**_

_**And letting me know we were done"**_

_"Don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Hermione asked, staring at Bree. She shrugged at the question, biting her lip slightly. "I was mad alright? I didn't know why he had broken up with me." Fred was staring at Bree with a small frown. _

_**"You were everything, everything that I wanted**_

_**We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it**_

_**And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away**_

_**All this time you were pretending**_

_**So much for my happy ending**_

_**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**_

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted**_

_**We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it**_

_**And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away**_

_**All this time you were pretending**_

_**So much for my happy ending**_

_**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**_

_**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**_

_**So much for my happy ending**_

_**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**_

_**So much for my happy ending**_

_**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..."**_

_"Alright then, that's it for today." Bree said, waving her wand, causing the piano to dissapear. "More tomorrow." With that, Bree dissapeared with a crack, grin on her face when she heard Hermione's cry of surprise. "There's the Bree," George started, standing up. "We all know and love." Fred finished. "That you love." George muttered, smirking as his twin glared at him. _


	14. I Will Be

Maybe I Can Get Him Back

Chapter 14

xXx

_Fred Weasley X OC_

xXx

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything in this story. The characters belong to the lovely J.K Rowling, the songs, and lyrics belong to the amazing Avril Lavigne, and the idea belongs to the brilliant Anna Louisa. The only thing I own is my own character Brianna 'Bree' Valentino. Hope you like it! **

**xXx**

_Recap: _ _"Alright then, that's it for today." Bree said, waving her wand, causing the piano to dissapear. "More tomorrow." With that, Bree dissapeared with a crack, grin on her face when she heard Hermione's cry of surprise. "There's the Bree," George started, standing up. "We all know and love." Fred finished. "That you love." George muttered, smirking as his twin glared at him. _

xXx

The next day, everyone gathered into the living room again. "Alright, I'm choosing." Bree said, flipping through her book for a moment before stopping somewhere in the middle, a small smile on her face. "Ok, this ones called I Will Be." Waving her wand, the piano appeared again. Bree sat down and started to play it.

_**"There**__**'**__**s nothing I could say to you**_

_**Nothing I could ever do to make you see**_

_**What you mean to me**_

_**All the pain, the tears I cried**_

_**Still you never said goodbye and now I know how far you**__**'**__**d go**_

_**I know I let you down but it's not like that now**_

_**This time I**__**'**__**ll never let you go"**_

_George stared at Fred with a frown. He hadn't even said goodbye to her when they broke up? 'She thought it was her fault?' Fred thought, staring at Bree intently. She stared down at the piano keys, obvious tears in her eyes, she refused to let the tears fall. _

_**"I will be all that you want and get myself together**_

_**Cause you keep me from falling apart**_

_**All my life I**__**'**__**ll be with you forever**_

_**To get you through the day and make everything OK**_

_**I thought that I had everything I didn**__**'**__**t know what life could bring**_

_**But now I see honestly**_

_**You're the one thing I got right**_

_**The only one I let inside**_

_**Now I can breathe 'cause you're here with me**_

_**And if I let you down I**__**'**__**ll turn it all around**_

_**Cause I would never let you go"**_

_The room was dead silent as they let the lyrics sink in. Bree thought that she had done something wrong to make this guy break up with her? Ron was red faced, looking angry as Bree sang. Bree sighed quietly to herself when she saw Ron's red face. It wasn't that bad, she didn't know why he was making such a big deal about this and getting so angry. _

_**"I will be all that you want and get myself together**_

_**Cause you keep me from falling apart**_

_**All my life I**__**'**__**ll be with you forever**_

_**To get you through the day and make everything OK**_

_**Cause with out you I can**__**'**__**t sleep**_

_**I**__**'**__**m not gonna ever ever let you leave**_

_**You**__**'**__**re all I got**_

_**You**__**'**__**re all I want**_

_**Yeah**_

_**And without you I don**__**'**__**t know what I**__**'**__**d do**_

_**I could never ever live a day with out you**_

_**Here with me do you see you're all I need"**_

_For the first few weeks after the twins had left Hogwarts, Bree hadn't been able to sleep at all. She had stuck to sneaking down to where she knew Dumbledore had hiden the Mirrior of Erised and spent hours at a time just sitting there and staring up at Fred's face, a small smile on her face. _

_He really was all she had. Fred, George, the rest of the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione. They were all she had and she couldn't imagine it any other way. Now that they were together again, Bree would never let him leave her again. She wouldn't be able to handle it if he did it again. _

_**"And I will be all that you want and get myself together**_

_**Cause you keep me from falling apart**_

_**All my life (my life) I will be with you forever**_

_**To get you through the day and make everything OK**_

_**I will be (I**__**'**__**ll be) all that you want and get myself together**_

_**Cause you keep me from falling apart**_

_**And all my life you know I will be with you forever**_

_**To get you through the day and make everything OK"**_

_Bree held the last note, letting her voice fade away. A small smile was on her face as she threw the book to George. "Pick the next one." She said, smirking at him. "I want to get the rest done today, I have something else that I need to work on, so hurry up Georgie." Bree added jokingly, sticking her tounge out at him when he rolled his eyes jokingly at her. "Got one." He said, throwing the book back at her. Bree looked down at the book and grinned, waving her wand, the piano dissapeared. "We acted so stupid, just for fun." She said and threw the book and guitar at Fred. He looked down at the book for a moment and a huge grin spread across his face and he started to play. _


	15. 17

Maybe I Can Get Him Back

Chapter 15

xXx

_Fred Weasley X OC_

xXx

**A/N: I'm not so sure that you guys will know this song since its a relatively new song. I did change some words though. I changed it from its original '17' to '16' **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything in this story. The characters belong to the lovely J.K Rowling, the songs, and lyrics belong to the amazing Avril Lavigne, and the idea belongs to the brilliant Anna Louisa. The only thing I own is my own character Brianna 'Bree' Valentino. Hope you like it! **

**xXx**

_Recap: "We acted so stupid, just for fun." She said and threw the book and guitar at Fred. He looked down at the book for a moment and a huge grin spread across his face and he started to play. _

xXx

_**"He was working at the record shop **_

_**I would kiss him in the parking lot**_

_**tasting like cigarettes and soda pop**_

_**si-ixteen"**_

_Fred held back a snort at this. They had been joking around one night and had some how gotten into talking about what their lives would be like if they were muggles. For some strange reason, Bree had come up with the idea that they would have some sort of forbidden love. Him being the 'bad boy' who worked at the record shop and smoked. Fred had come up with the story that Bree would be a rich girl who came from the right kind of family who looked down upon people like him. Together, they had decided that, if they were muggles, they would probably sneak around, careful not to let her father or friends find out. The two of them had had a field day with their story in the end, Bree breaking out into quiet giggles, trying to STAY quiet so as not to wake George or anyone else in the Burrow._

_"Wait a second! This guy smokes?" Bill asked, staring at the younger girl in shock. He had never pegged her for the type that didn't mind people smoking. Bree laughed and shook her head at the question. "No, its sort of an inside joke." She said, nodding at Fred to continue._

_**"He would tell me I was beautiful**_

_**sneaking in the neighbor's swimming pool**_

_**yeah he taught me how to break the rules**_

_**si-ixteen"**_

_"You are beautiful." Fred commented quietly, grinning at the small blush that appeared on Bree's face, who was sitting right beside him. A grin spread across Bree's own face as she remembered that particular night of sneaking into a certain pool._

_**"But hey, this isn't long gone**_

_**when I hear this song it takes me back**_

_**We were on top of the world **_

_**back when I was your girl**_

_**we were living so wild and free**_

_**acting stupid for fun**_

_**all we needed was some love**_

_**that's the way it's supposed to be**_

_**si-ixteen**_

_**Stealing beers out of the trailer park**_

_**flicking lighters just to fight the dark**_

_**favorite place is sitting in his car**_

_**si-ixteen"**_

_"Beers?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow as she looked at Bree. She got a half grin and a wink in return. "Teenage rebellion my dear Ginevra." Bree said, jumping out of the way as a book came flying towards her head. "Don't call me Ginevra." Ginny snapped, glaring at her. "Alright, break it up." Harry joked, taking Ginny's hand in his. Ginny blushed slightly, smiling at him for a moment. "Well, I think I'm going to continue singing, unless of course any one else would like to throw a book at my head?" When no books came flying at her, Bree grinned and nodded at Fred to continue playing._

_**"We laid a blanket on the rooftop**_

_**That time I knew I want to be the star**_

_**it was cold but you kept me hot**_

_**si-ixteen"**_

_Bree smiled at the memory. She and Fred had decided to take a blanket and go through Ron's room and out his window. There was a ledge there and they had climbed out onto it, then started to climb up, getting to the roof. There, on the roof top at 2 am, they talked about the future. What they wanted to do, who they wanted to be. That was when Bree told him that she wanted to be a star, to have her music heard. He told her he'd be behind her no matter what she wanted to do. _

_**"But hey, this isn't long gone**_

_**when I hear this song it takes me back**_

_**We were on top of the world,**_

_**back when I was your girl**_

_**we were living so wild and free**_

_**acting stupid for fun**_

_**all we needed was some love**_

_**that's the way its supposed to be**_

_**we were running red lights**_

_**we were going all night**_

_**didn't care about anything**_

_**'cause we were living our dream**_

_**we were living like a dream**_

_**and we were si-ixteen**_

_**oh, oh, oh, oh...**_

_**I remember what it felt like **_

_**just a small-town kind of life**_

_**if only I could just go back in time,**_

_**si-ixteen"**_

_Bree's eyes clouded over slightly, a small smile on her face as she seemed to be reliving a memory. Fred had a smile on his face too. 'She's adorable when she does that.' He thought. After a moment, Bree blinked and shook her head slightly, small smile still on her face._

_**"We were on top of the world**_

_**back when I was your girl**_

_**we were living so wild and free**_

_**acting stupid for fun**_

_**all we needed was some love**_

_**that's the way it's supposed to be**_

_**we were running red lights**_

_**we were going all night**_

_**didn't care about anything**_

_**'cause we were living our dream**_

_**we were living like a dream**_

_**and we were si-ixteen"**_

_**si-ixteen**_

_**si-ixteen**_

_**si-ixteen"**_

_Bree grinned as she finished singing. "I'm not so sure about this guy Bree." Bill commented. "Yeah, he sounds, bad." Harry added. Bree rolled her eyes at them. "Please, a bit of teenage rebellion never hurt anyone. Just look and Fred, Geroge, and I." She said. "Alright. So, we have what, two songs left? I want to get them done today. Sooooo, someone take the book and pick out a song." As soon as she finished speaking, the book was thrown at Harry's head. "Or just throw it at Harry. That's good too." _

_After a few minuets, Harry looked up. "Got one." He said, passing the book to Bree. "Right, well, just know that I was angry when I wrote this one alright? I don't mean any of it." With that, Bree took the guitar from Fred. _


End file.
